Little Prince
by xoxowingedeggo
Summary: Does Amu love Ikuto? That's what Tadase's wondering. His fears are confirmed when he sees Amu & Ikuto having dinner together. But he soon gets new fears when his emotions & dreams start going crazy! sry i didn't upload in a while... but i'm getting there!
1. Chapter 1

Tadase walked briskly, not stopping to look at anything in the brightly lit windows of the passing shops. It was cold and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Tired, he turned the corner onto the street that will lead him to the close subway station that will then lead him to his warm house. He had stayed late to finish some stuff for the Guardians. He had stayed after they all left, saying he will only be there a couple of minutes, but instead worked a couple of hours. The boy was planning to go to the zoo tommaro with the rest of his guardian friends, so he didn't want the shadow of unfinished work lingering as they had fun. Smiling at this thought, he eagerly pressed on into the night.

Tadase turned the corner again, almost to the subway; he could see it at the end of the street. It was a very crowded street, many of the most popular shops and markets lined the wide road, in the center there stood an angel-shaped fountain. Here he stopped and gazed at the beautiful angel, standing strong and tall, protecting the paser byers as they hurried along to the next store, or stood in a group laughing and talking.

"Tadase will you hurry up!" and arrogant voice called from near his right ear. He turned and saw Kiseki floating there, looking as tired as he was himself.

"Sorry, it's a very pretty statue."

"I know I know but we look at it every time we come here! It's getting annoying!" The Guardian Character said, drifting back into is blue egg.

Tadase looked back up at the serious, proud face of the angel. "That's because it has the same effect on me every time."

He turned to go, but something caught his eye. Turning to see what it was, Tadase thought he caught a glance of bright pink hair, moving quite fast. He smiled. Hinimori-san- is she always out this late? The boy moved forward to greet her.

And stopped.

Next to the laughing girl stood a tall boy, rather like a man. He looked bord, but had an unmistakable glint of a smile in his eyes. He was wearing a tight uniform, showing that he had long, thin legs and the same form his arms. He looked at Hinamori-san with an unreadable expression.

It was Ikuto.

_What is he doing here!? _Tadase thought as he pushed forward, determine to help Hinamori-san, forgetting his tiredness and coldness. _What is he doing with her!? _

But something made him stop.

The two went into a restaurant. Hinamori-san looked reluctant, only going in when Ikuto said something, smirking. Amu looked guilty and then reluctantly entered the restaurant. Looking into the warm restaurant, Tadase saw them sit down and take off they're coats. They ordered, Amu yelling at Ikuto and Ikuto looking amused. They talked, Amu slowly getting more conferrable with her kidnapper, and Ikuto watching happily. The food came. Amu ate it with no fuss. No madness, no... No anything, except happiness. Her meal was very expensive. Ikuto looked happy at his catch. He noticed the happiness, and there was a feeling in his eyes, malice, happiness, proudness..... guilt?

As Tadase watched, feelings started to grow in him. Madness at Himamori-san, tiredness at the long day, longing, sadness, painfulness, uncertainty, guilt, betrayal and most of all... jealousy.

It started snowing.

As the feeling were about to explode, Tadase saw Ikuto get up, and say something to Amu. She nodded, and he left toward the bathroom. She sighed and sank back in to the chair, talking to her guardian characters. Tadase deiced to talk to her. He opened the door to the restaurant.

"I-I don't like him! Not at all!" Amu was saying, bright red in the face.

"Aw come on! There's that stubborn character! It's so obvious!" he guardian charas giggled.

"Is it really that obvious!?"

"So you admitted it!"

"W-what!? I did?!"

And they kept rambling on, but Tadase wasn't listening.

_I want to…I want to…I want Amu to love me. I want to be her love; I don't want Ikuto to be it… I want to be… I…_

_I want to be Ikuto._

Some one shoved in to him, and he stepped back wards as if wrenched from dream. "Watch where you're standing k-" But the man didn't finish his sentence, Tadase was already halfway down the street.

The door slammed. Tadase stood there, breath coming out harshly, showing as clouds in the cold air. He slowly sank to the ground, sitting on the floor, existed, trying to recover. Breathing slowly, he concentrated on the floor in front of him, fighting a silent battle with an unknown foe. He closed his eyes tightly, losing the battle. His breath only coming out harder, his heart pounding faster. Kisaki, sensing something wrong, floated out of his eggs, looking worried

"Is there something wrong Tadase?"

Tadase said nothing, still breathing hard and looking at the floor.

"Come on Tadase, what's wrong?"

"I…" Tadase stammered "I… think…. Ugh." He winced again, his hands shivering, not from the cold.

Kiseki floated to Tadase's shoulder and tried to look into his face that was mostly concealed by his bangs. "Come on, are you hurt?"

Tadase did not answer again; he was clutching his chest, still breathing hard. A black light shown, coming from Tadase. Coming from his heart.

"Tadase!" cried Kiseki. Eyes wide, he drifted down behind the crouching boy, since the dark light was blinding.

The boy looked up, not seeming not notice the blinding light, his eyes were clouded over, he was sweating. "I…." he said again, his voice strange, not his own. "I want to be…." He winced. Looking down at the ground again.

In a weak voice he said "Ikuto…"

The light stopped as soon as it had begun, an egg floated down to the ground, pearly black. As it touched down it made al little thump, but no more sound was cast in the silent corridor. Kiskai stared at Tadase, Tadase stared at the floor, not daring to look up. Even if he already knew what will meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Amu slumped down on her bed, it was a long day. She had gotten a horrible score on the chapter test and gotten yelled at by both nidaku-sensi and her mom. While trying to get away she took a walk and somehow ended up going on a date with Ikuto…. She hit herself. No. NO way was it a date. He had threatened her! Said that she owed him a bunch and then bought her a big, fancy, dinner, at a big fancy restaurant… it was really good. Amu sighed and sat up.

"Guys, we're going to sleep."

Her Guardian Characters objected. "But it's only 9! And we don't have any school tomorrow!!!"

"Yeah but we're going to the zoo tomorrow and I want to be awake!" Amu said. "So I'm going to sleep!" She grabbed her covers and swung them in an arc around her head. She was totally covered. "GOOD NIGHT!"

The guardian characters looked at each other. They all had a feeling that this was gonna happen. Amu always had a lot to think about when she went out with Ikuto, he was a mysterious cat anyway.

Miki motioned toward the door. "I have something to talk to you about" she whispered. Ran and Su looked at each other and nodded. They quietly floated out of the dark room.

"What is it Miki?"

Miki looked worried."Look… I thought I saw Tadase pass the restaurant."

"Crap…" Ran took on the same expression as Miki. "What if he saw them…?"

"Oh no!" It was Su. "If he saw them than we're dead!"

"What was he doing Miki?"

Miki closed her eyes. "I only saw the back of him, he was running."

"You didn't see anything else?"

Miki shook her head. Ran sighed in relief. "He probably just ran past to get to the subway station" The others smiled. "Yeah that must be it… are we gonna tell Amu about this?"

Ran looked back at Amu's door. "NO…. so we don't have to worry her."

"I'm going mom!" It was a bright day as Amu ran from her front house, on her way to the bus station to meet her friends. The sun was shining bright, there wasn't a signal cloud in the sky, Amu twirled around, then stopped.

"No one saw that right?"

Ran laughed "No one! Oh! I Got an idea!"

A couple minutes later a really dizzy Amu joined her friends at the street coroner. Her head spinning, she sat down. "H-hi…."

Yaya jumped in front of her. "What happened Amu-chii?"

"Ran happened!"

Yaya laughed and Rima smiled, Tadase was no were to be seen. "Hey where's Tadase?"

"Oh he's not here yet!"

Amu looked surprised "Akk! I thought he would be the first one! He's so much more responsible!"

"Speak for yourself!" Said Rima, sticking her nose up in the air. "Only that Soma guy is stupider than you!"

"Oh yeah… is Kukai coming today?" Amu asked, getting up from the bunch and brushing off her lilac skirt.

A voice called out from behind them, sounding too happy to be totally normal. "Hey! Are you saying sleazy stuff about me from behind my back?!"

Yaya waved and called out "Yeah! We said you were fat and ugly!"

Kukai's skateboard skidded to a stop in front of the group of girls. Flipping it up he caught it smoothly in his hand and said with a smile "Geez Yaya you got the wrong person! It's Amu who's fat and ugly!" He petted the pink hair girl.

"Kukai!"

"Kay kay I'm kiddin! So were's the king?"

Rima looked around. "We don't' know, well he's late and all…"

Kukai looked around too. "He was later than me!? That's a surprise! I was sure I left at the right time to get here last!" He added, looking sad.

"You WANT to get here last!" Amu exclaimed.

"No no," Said kukai, in a not convincing manner. "But seriously, we should call him, the bus'll come soon."

Rima cut in. "The bus comes every 15 minutes!"

"You're ruining my fun" Kukai said accusingly, squinting at the angel like girl.

"Can anyone ruin your fun Kukai?" A blond haired boy came up to the group. "Sorry I'm late."

"Tadase!" Yaya said jumping on him.

Tadase smiled. "Lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Tadase stepped out of the bus and looked around at the bright zoo, colorful lights and pictures of happy animals surrounded him. He felt weird since last night and was not comfortable in the bright, happy atmosphere. Yaya and Kukai were already jumping around near the entrance while Amu and Rima both were trying to look uninterested. Tadase smiled a little. Even though that happened last night, he decided to come anyway. He looked down to his bag were a pearly black egg lay, it was not hatched yet. Tadase moved onto the entrance, feeling guilty. Hinamori-san told the guardians about her egg, and Tease didn't. _But at first she kept it quite… _He shook his head….. That was the path of a weakling.. he was not a weakling…. As kisaki always told him….. he wasn't…. or was he?

"Come ON!!!!"

Tadase looked up and noticed that everyone was already past the entrance. He rushed forward. _I'll give myself time to think first. Right now I'm still in shock. I need a day to chill off. _He thought, and smiled.

The zoo was full of animals. Elephants, monkeys, birds, lions, zebras, and everything else you can dream of. Yaya insisted that they visit all the animals in the zoo by noon and then go back to their favorites, so Tadase didn't have much time to think about his problems. By noon, everyone even Kukai were collapsed on a table next to a restaurant, panting heavily and thinking they'll never move ever again.

"Yaya wants food!"

"I want food too!!!" Kukai complained.

Tadase was the first to sit up"… I'll get you all something. What do you want?"

"Ice Cream!"

"Hot dogs!"

"Crepes!"

"Anything just feed me!"

Tadase laughed and went over to buy everyone their desired food. It wasn't cheap, or light. He was balancing a tray of heavy food when he heard them talking…..

"So were where you last night Amu-chii! I tried to call you like a million times!"

Amu's startled voice replied. "I was.. I was… out! o///o"

"Oh with who!?" Rima asked.

"N-no one! Just ran miki and su!"

"Oh really!" Kukai's eyes narrowed and he smirked at the baffled girl, she blushed even deeper.

"I know where she was."

Everyone looked up from interrogating Amu. "What'd you say Tadase?"

Tadase looked token aback. "Oh? Huh? I-I was just kidding…." He finished, looking down at the ground. He quickly moved to the table and placed down the tray with a loud bang. Everyone was still looking at him when he sat down and started passing out the food.

Kukai laughed nervously "Yaya you shouldn't eat ice cream for lunch!"

"Well you shouldn't eat hot dogs!"

"Well you shouldn't… WAIT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!!" o.O

"I know it doesn't" :3

The tension broken, the group started to eat. Tadase eating quietly, while the ones around him talked and laughed, only Amu was looking at him, this made Tadase feel uncomfortable. He stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh alright! Don't be long!" Kukai chimed in after him.

Tadase splashed water on his face and looked up at the mirror, his hair dripping. He didn't know what drove him to say that… it just came out…. Was it his egg? He un-zippered his bag and took out the egg. It shined like polished marble, with the inviting atmosphere of a black hole. He sighed and placed it back in his bag.

When Tadase turned the corner near at the far side of the bathroom building, he stopped. It was Amu. She was there waiting for him. When she saw him she walked forward. A determined expression on her face.

"You didn't talk to me this whole day."

"I didn't see a reason…" Tadase said, looking Amu in the eye.

She drew back. "Look tadase, I'm not trying to fight with you… I'm just worried, you've been acting weird the whole day…"

"Oh I'm sorry." Tadase said it in a harsher tone that he meant to…. What was wrong with him?

"Well you should be! And what's with that comment about mine being out last night! It's none of your business!"

Anger took him.

"Well for some strange reason you sounded very secretive about what happened last night!"

"Yeah and how would that concern you!?"

"Well it might in a number of reasons!"

"Yeah? Like what?!"

"I'll name some once you admit it!"

"Admit what!?"

"ADMITE THAT YOU WERE OUT WITH IKUTO LAST NIGHT!" Tadase panted to a stop. The once laud shouting battle became quite with those last worlds. "It was Ikuto."

Amu's eyes grew wide.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll name some once you admit it!"

"Admit what!?"

"ADMITE THAT YOU WERE OUT WITH IKUTO LAST NIGHT!" Tadase panted to a stop. The once loud shouting battle became quite with those last worlds.

Amu's eyes grew wide.

_How did he know? Did he see her and Ikuto?_ she thought. She looked down at her feet, feeling guilty. Tadase was still looking at her. She looked up, not knowing what to say.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered finally.

"How did I know? How did I know?" He smiled "Let's see.... well maybe I SAW you..." His voice trailed off...... He stepped closer to Amu and put his hand on the wall next to her. "I saw you with Ikuto..."

Amu looked up, about to say something but stopped in horror.

Tadase's eyes were shaded over. Instead of reflecting light, it seemed like they pulled it in. As she looked she had a sudden feeling that she was getting pulled into those reddish black eyes, almost as if they were a black whole dampened with blood. She couldn't look away. All breath was sucked out of her, her eyes started tearing from being open so wide for so long.

_There was something wrong with Tadase. He was acting strange, act weird.... really weird._

Suddenly, Tadase's eyes grew bigger and light reflected again, he looked horrified. By this sudden change, Amu too was jolted awake.

Tadase stepped back, putting his hand on his mouth and looking sick. His horrified expression suddenly turned into a look of understanding. The type of look that you'll get if you just found out a ghost was behind you. He turned and ran, bag swinging behind him, leaving Amu panting heavily, leaning on the brick wall of the zoo.

She sank to the ground. "I.... OH GEEZ!" Tears poured out of Amu's eyes. The characters flouted up to try to comfortable her. "I was so scared! That.... it... he wasn't Tadase! He was like a different person! It wasn't it wasn't.... it... wasn't." she burst out in a new batch of tears..... The charas looked even more worried.

"Why are you crying?"

Amu looked up startled and a bit embarrassed. It was Rima.

"You look ugly like that. Keep your normal face on."

Amu couldn't help it. She leapt up and hugged Rima in what one will call a bear hug. She kept crying. Not knowing why.

Rima noticed her face was a bit pale, and after the first big jolt of energy in the bear hug, it loosened into practily nothing. Amu was almost leaning on Rima for support. All energy was gone. Sucked up maybe?

Not flinching, but blushing a little Rima asked "Are you sick?"

"I might be…… I should go home."

Rima looked at her in a wondering gaze. But she decided it was better to let Amu keep her secrets… even though they made her cry. Rima felt that she was in no position to help or stick her nose into Amu's problems. She'll just cheer her through it.

"Come on then."

Amu followed Rima to they're table. "Amu's sick so she's going home."

Kukai looked surprised. "What seriously!?" he complained "Tadase was feeling sick too! What have you two been up to?"

"They probably ate some bad thing. Look I'll call a taxi to take Amu out." Rima took out her cell phone while leading Amu to the street. The cell phone wasn't needed, there was already many taxi cabs waiting to take tired tourist home. Amu got into one. Rima talked for a moment with the driver, and handed over some money. Then turned to Amu. "I hope you'll get better soon. I'll see you Monday ok?"

Amu managed a smile. "Thanks Rima."

Rima smiled too. Don't worry Amu. It'll all be ok."

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Splash! Tadase flung another handful of water at his face; it dripped down his chin and neck and then was soaked up but is already wet shirt. He looked up at his face in the mirror. Water was still dribbled down his face, he looked slightly pale and tired, but other than that he looked normal. But he didn't feel normal. He felt horrible.  
Tadase turned around and leaned against the sink in his bathroom. He was still fully dressed from the zoo. Shoes and everything, his bag was dumped on the floor. Eyeing it nervously he called to Kisaki.  
"Yeah, what is it Tadase?" Kisaki's worried face peeked into the bathroom.  
"Hey kisaki can you look in my bag for me... at the egg?"  
Kisaki floated in and landed on the bag. He rustled around for a moment, found the entrance, and then disappeared into the interior. Tadase watched nervously, he had to remind himself that the egg won't eat kisaki while he was in there. Kisaki floated out, still baring the worried expression. "It's still there."  
Tadase nodded "I'm pretty sure it character changed me back then when I was with Amu. If so, it should be hatched right now."  
"Um... well it's not hatched for sure......" kisaki stopped, as it trying to find a way to word this." It was.... well..... Vibrating?"  
Tadase put his head in his hands. "Eggs aren't supposed to vibrate."  
"It sort of reminded me of a cell phone put on vibrate."  
Tadase walked over to his bag and crouched down over it, picking it up. He made his way over to his bed and sat down on it. Then did he open the bag and took out the egg. It reflected the light in the room, smooth and shiny, looking like a normal polished rock. It wasn't, as tadase knew, a harmless rock, it was obviously more dangerous then he thought.

For one thing, it really was vibrating. A slow and steady buzz started to creep up Tadase's arm and into his shoulder, soon, the vibrating spread through his whole body. He dropped it, and it rolled on the floor, stopping just when it hit the opposite wall.

"What's wrong Tadase?

Tadase lay down in bed. "I donno, I'm just so tired….. maybe it's the egg. Two guardian characters are supposed to take up more energy than one right?"

"Yeah but Amu has four, Utau has two, and Nagi has two. And they're not falling over from exaction…" Kisaki trailed off. Tadase was already asleep.

When Tadase awoke, the room was dark. Looking around he spotted the clock on the far side of the room. Getting up, he stumbled over and checked the time. It read 2:00 am. Sighing, he sat back down. After a few moments, he noticed he was hungry.

"Hey Kisaki?"

"What is it?" Kisaki's head poked out of a slit in his egg.

"I'm hungry… do you wanna go to the kitchen with me?"

He floated sleepily out of his egg. "Guess I have no choice."

Tadase moved another drink aside, looking for something good in the cold refrigerator. There was nothing, he drew back disgruntled.

"Check in the freezer." Kisaki said, his small voice drifting from the contour.

"If I find something in the freezer I'll have to de-frost it, and I can't do that in the middle of the night. Maybe there's some cereal." Tadase walked over to the cereal cabinet and looked inside. It wasn't used often, and there was only one small cereal box in the closet. Reaching in, Tadase found it to be already stale. "Hey kisaki, when was the last time anyone ate cereal?"

"Donno, but it seems never."

Tadase walked to the table and sat down heavily. Reaching in the box, he pulled a handful of cereal out, and ate it one by one. Kisaki watched him. "Are you sure stale cereal is good for you?"

"I have no clue but I'm too hungry to find anything else, anyway this isn't that bad." Kisaki was about to reply, when suddenly the phone rang.

**Me: STOP! Ok this is an author's note thing. I didn't do one of these before, so just live with me.**

**Kisaki: how dare you disrupt a scene with me in it!**

**Me: you shut up! Ok I just need to tell the readers that I didn't read or watch past the 7****th**** book of shugo chara that ended…. *looks in book* when Tadase just found out the Ikuto was staying with Amu…… (if this is a spoiler fr anyone me swy)**

**Tadase: *gloom***

**Me: *pats Tadase on back* don't' worry I'll torture you even more in this fan fic.**

**Tadase: *looks at me* o.O**

**Me: swy…. Anyway so this might not be correct with the plot, I'm gonna add some of Tadase's and Ikuto's family in it…and I'm not sure how Tadase's family met Ikuto's family. But I'm gonna say that they're in good terms. So here's wht's happening: ~**

**Kisaki: don't TELL the readers! Do it in the plot!**

**Me: ok ok! I was getting there! Anyways… if I'm getting something wrong (what I'm probably doing) than plz don't give me any spoilers or say any nasty comments . thnx **

**BTW thnx for all the positive reviews and such, I'm new to this site so I'm not sure how or what to respond to these :D so thnx.**

Tadase didn't pick it up; he just let the phone ring. "Who would be calling at 2:00?" he wondered aloud.

A voice drifted from the phone "Hello Mr. Hotori and Mrs. Hotori. This is the Executive Director of Easter, and I've noticed that we haven't seen each other for over a couple of years. As I remember Tadase was very fond of Ikuto and Utau back then, he must miss them." Tadase glared that the phone, but said nothing. The voice continued "We are holding a formal dinner, sort of a get- together. We made reservations for 40 families, but only 39 can show up. I'm wondering if you can come instead. Ring me if you have any further questions and if you decide to come. Thank you my number is…."

The voice continued on giving out the phone number that was probably already written somewhere in the Hotori's house. Kisaki looked at Tadase. "'Well that was rude, fist, they called at 2 in the morning, and they really didn't have to put that bit in with the other family not being able to make it. It's like they're inviting use to turn their invitation down!"

Tadase sighed. "You know that even if they insulted use so bad Mom'll want to go. She's so into the social class thing and they're a very high family." He moved over to the phone. "Now time to delete the message…"


End file.
